Secretly in Love
by DAKL15
Summary: Tsugaru has never met Psyche because he was switched up with him, so Delic being the player he is and decides to hook them up since apparently they are a good couple in his and Tsuki's eyes. Theres one problem though, Shizu-chan and Izaya doesn't approve of this! Will Delic's plan be successful or will it be thrown down the toilet. M rated for later chapters.
1. Meet Love

**So this is my first FanFic of DRRR! Yes well I got bored so whats better than to type up a fic of DRRR! when boredness rules over...right? anyways I hope you all enjoy this and all~**

**Plot:**** Tsugaru has never met Psyche because he was switched up with him, so Delic being the player he is and decides to hook them up since apparently they are a good couple in his and Tsuki's eyes. Theres one problem though, Shizu-chan and Izaya doesn't approve of this! Will Delic's plan be successful or will it be thrown down the toilet.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN DURARARA! AND THEIR CHARACTERS even though I wish I did, but I don't... unfornately...**

* * *

**TSUGARU POV**

I wondered around the city of Ikebukuro since Izaya told me I was allowed to see Shizuo and my other brothers. I had this _achy feeling_ that tugged at me every time I see couples here walking around cuddling, I mean sure a couple of girls try to flirt with me, but only want to seduce me, which I don't want. Passing by a couple of houses as I was shivering from the winter breeze.

Finally reaching Shizuo's apartment. Before I even knocked, Tsukishima opened the door, "T-Tsu-nii, come inside" the blond moved so I could enter to be greeted by Delic, Shizuo and the tobacco scent.

"The hell? Tsugaru its winter! Why the hell are you walking around in**_ that_**?" Delic pointed to my kimono emphasizing his point.

"Because I forgot to pack for winter…" I answered.

Remembering how Psyche was traded from Izaya to Shizuo, while I was traded from Shizuo to Izaya for the spring, summer, and fall. I never saw who Psyche was I've seen his brothers before because of Delic and Tsukishima since they were secretly dating at the time.

Hm, I wonder if Psyche left early.

"_H-hey Tsu-nii have you ever met Psyche-kun_?" Tsuki asked, Shizuo blinked along with Delic wondering the same thing. "No I haven't met Psyche-kun..honestly I only heard of him.." I plopped down onto the couch, Delic gave me a toothy grin. "**oh you haven't**? well then that's a **_shame_**~" Delic smirked as Shizuo stared at Delic "what the fuck are you thinking Delic-kun?" Shizuo didn't like that smirk that hid a plan.

"What are you talking about Shizuo? I'm just sayi-" the ex-bartender glared "that's bull crap! Hell no Delic**_ you can't do that_**." The black tied blond blinked, Shizuo is very smart _at times_ when he knows someone is planning something behind his back.

Time passed with two fuming blond on either side of the apartment,_ yeah its good to be back home_. "Hey Shizuo and Delic-nii why would you two fight about me meeting Psyche-kun? We're just meeting each other.." I questioned slightly confused about the whole argument.

"Well, that blondie doesn't want any of us to date or fall in love anyone that looks and live with Izaya-san..apparently your meeting with Psyche-kun is going to do **_harm_**" Delic puffed out smoke from his pink and white cigarette.

Shizuo huffed "knowing Tsugaru he probably **_will_**…" I blinked with a small frown.

"Listen up **_Shizuo-kun _**I think Tsu-nii should besides you've seen Psyche-kun and you said so yourself Psyche-kun isn't all that bad he's the exact opposite of Izaya…" Tsuki was giving me the tea as the two blonds argue once again. Right before fists were going to be thrown I interrupted them.

"If you don't want me to see Psyche-kun I understand Shizuo-san,** I won't go see Psyche-kun**."

I sipped my tea as the room falls silently. Delic puts on his pink and white headphones raising the volume.

I _certainly love_ to be back home.

A sudden knock was on the door that pulled me out of thought. Tsuki strolled on over to the door before seeing magenta orbs panting "T-tsuki-chan! Sorry I forgot something!" Tsuki pushed back his spectacles and smiled "Please come in" the bubbly male skipped in "**DELIC-NII~!**" I saw a pink and white blob glomped Delic "oof! w-what the hel- Psyche-kun? _What are you doing here_?" The blond raised an eyebrow then looked over at me as I was blinked repeatedly trying to figure out who's the perky boy. "oh hey Psyche-kun have you met Tsu-nii?" Shizuo growled at the playboy blond. "Nope! But I heard a lot from Izaya about him!" his pink eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Well then Tsu-nii this is Psyche-kun" Delic introduced us to each other. Psyche has the same taste as Delic wearing the same colors pink and white, but his smile with his wide eyes_ distracted me_ a bit. "Hi Tsu-chan! I'm Psyche~!" the bubbly magenta boy known as Psyche said, so they were right Psyche is the exact opposite of Izaya. Interesting. "Hello Psyche-kun.." this is weird my heart thumped against my chest when Psyche was talking to me,_ what's with this feeling?_

**DELIC POV**

Well look at what we have here! Seems like Tsugaru is in _**love**_~! Heh, take that_ Shizuo_! Psyche was doing most of the talking between the two, but what's this i see? **Tsugaru is smiling**! I haven't seen_ that_ smile in a whhilee!

Tsuki smiled at the pair "hey Tsuki don't you think_ they_ make a _good couple_?" The blond next to me nodded in agreeing, but the mocha eyed former bodyguard didn't like what I said about Tsuagru and Psyche. Tsuki brought Psyche tea and his favorite piece of cake.

"Ne, Tsu-chan have you ever tried this cake?" Psyche wondered then his magenta orbs widen after Tsugaru shook his head.

"Well shame for Iza-nii! Here say '_ah_' Tsu-chan~!" The bubbly Psyche chimed moving the fork with a small piece of cake towards the blond kimono who opened wide saying "_ah_" Psyche fed him a piece of the cake. After Tsugaru chewed Psyche titled his head questionably "how is it?" His ocean blue eyes shows he's thinking about it, "good" Psyche smiled widely and glomped Tsugaru who was** ACTUALLY BLUSHING**! No shit this is **_love_**!

Crap, Shizuo storms over to me "this is _all your_ fucking fault" he growled lowly at me glaring not only daggers but swords heck maybe even the slasher's sword! Gladly _looks couldn't kill_ because I would've died long time ago with this shortly tempered blond. Shizuo grabs the front of my shirt in rage "Listen to me Delic when I say don't do it you don't **DO IT**. Got it?" I feel his fist just aching to punch me, but just not the face..sure we have same strength, but I don't dare to get near this **angry ass bull**.

Hopefully the bodyguard goes to sleep quickly cuase then I have to hear it...again..this isn't the first time. Tsugaru seemed happy then a sudden blue met pink, their eyes boring into each other. Oh fuck, _Psyche started to lean in_, Shizuo is staring wide eyed at the couple while me and Tsuki are waiting for it to happen. "Okay! Psyche-kun I think Izaya-kun is waiting for you and is probably worried about you! So I'll see you next year!" **Shizuo that dick**! He just grabbed Psyche's arm and pulled him away from Tsugaru's first kiss!** SO FUCKIN' CLOSE**! "Oh! r-right! Well then, bye Tsu-chan~!" Psyche tugged away from Shizuo and** KISSED TSUGARU**! HAHAHAHAHA! Shizuo's face paled as Psyche skipped off leaving a very tomato faced Tsugaru on the couch._ Heheheh, great I'm fucked_.

* * *

**DAKL:Yay~! finally finished I know I know its short but still tell me what you think~!**

**Delic: heh, thanks to Psyche I got my pay back**

**Shizuo: shut the fuck up playboy! -growls-**

**DAKL: well now Shizu-chan I know you have some secr-**

**Shizuo: Dont you dare say ANYTHING and why do I HAVE TO BE THE DICK**

**DAKL: Because it's fun ne~?**

**Shizuo: YOU FU-**

**Tsugaru: I really dont wanna hear this so REVIEW~ please?**

_**SAYONARA TILL NEXT TIME~!**_


	2. Sneaky Date

**So I've decided to make it lemon in the next chapter! But right now evil planning for them with a side of a surprise! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN DRRR! Or ANY characters again I wished but sadly...no**

* * *

**PSYCHE POV**

Wow, Tsu-chan is so adorable! I can't wait to see him again! On my way home I picked up some dinner from Russia's Sushi. "Psy-che! Long time! Sushi good! Sushi very good!" the tall black Russian smiled kinda creepy, "ah, actually I was going to get some ootoro for dinner~!" I smiled as the Russian man named Simon lead me into the restaurant which the sushi chef Denis already knew what I was here for. "An order of ootoro coming right up"

Ah don't they know us already ne?

Once I was delivered the order I gave my thanks walking out "come back soon! Sushi wait for you! Sushi good!" sometimes the things he says creep me out. I skipped happily with a bag of ootoro in one hand andmy iPod in the other singing along with the song.

Arriving in Shinjuku, I headed to the front doors towards the elevator. I don't like taking stairs when I have stuff with me. Pushing the star button I hummed silently waiting for the elevator to stop. The golden elevator doors open and I walked out to the door and knocked. "Hachimenroppi I demand you to open that door right now!" I heard Hibiya yell, oh poor Roppi. "Hibiya-kun if you asked nicer I would but for that go open it yourself" Roppi argued back which lefted Izaya for the door.

"Well what took you so long Psyche-kun?" Izaya wondered curiously, "you see I saw Tsu-chan when I was about to leav-" I got cut off with Izaya glaring at me "oh so he was there...hm.."

"I brought ootoro for dinner" I showed the bag of ootoro in it.

"_Don't think I won't forget what you said Psyche-kun we'll discuss this over dinner_" oh man, I really don't want to be lectured right now.

Over dinner everyone ate silently well besides Roppi and Hibiya sorta arguing over the last piece of ootoro. "I told you royalty before commoners!" Hibiya snapped at Roppi "listen Hibi-nii I'm your brother so guess what I'm not a commoner~" Roppi fired back.

Izaya decided to ignore the two and looked towards me. "So you bumped into Tsugaru today?"

"Yes, but I didn't bump into him exactly..." I mumbled

"Is that so?"

"Well you see, I forgot my iPod at Shizuo-san's apartment so I went back to grab it and there he was~!" I smiled, which made Izaya frown. Does he not like Tsu-chan?

"Hm, okay" was all Izaya said before he sighed putting his plate away in the dish washer. "Ne, Hibi-nii and Roppi-nii I'm back please don't argue" I wined childishly which worked for them to stopped and made them bother look at me and grin. There was no sign of Izaya in the dinning room, "Psy-nii you like Tsu-chan?" Roppi asked, that was out of the question! I blushed and nodded in which I earned two chuckles from the two.

"Let's go out on a triple date, sounds good ne~?" Roppi suggested with Hibiya nodding. Wow never knew they would agree on something before, they should do that more often~!

"With who?" I asked curiously. "Me and Delic-chan, Roppi-nii and Tsuki-chan, and you and Tsu-chan!" the golden eyed prince commented "but what about Iza-san?" I asked worriedly. "Here's the plan, once Izaya goes to sleep we sneak out to Sunshine 60!" Roppi assured. This doesn't feel right, but at least I could be able to see Tsugaru again~

**TSUGARU POV**

My brothers told me that they have a surprise or me, but I don't know what it was. I'm a bit nervous.

-AT DINNER-

"Hey Tsugaru, I've got a surprise for you~" Delic whispered.

"And what's that?"

"I can't tell you, it might be spoiled"

Hope it's not one of those host club things that he took me to the last time I was here. That was a mess. Last time Shizuo found out and rampaged through the whole club, it wasn't pleasant.

"It's something you'll enjoy~" he dared that voice, that voice that gives me chills and makes me think perverted thoughts. I blushed so easily when he does that and he knows I do!

"Oi, what the hell are you two whispering about?" Shizuo demanded an answer as well as catching my blush.

"What we can't whisper at a table?" Delic always picks fights with Shizuo,that's what happens when you put two short-tempered blonds in one house hold. "Who wants dessert?" Tsuki called out from the kitchen which made both blonds yell out "pudding!"

-PRESENT-

Shizuo fell deep asleep enough for us to sneak out the apartment casually. Seriously I wish I knew where we were going..Suddenly we arrived at Sunshine 60...wait don't you usually take your lover here...wait don't tell me that I'm on a blind date...?

"Tsu-nii you'll be surprise to meet someon-"

"Tsu-chan~!" I was glommed nearly to the floor. It was Psyche! My heart thumped in joy.

"Well then we'll see you guys later~" they all said walking away leaving me with Psyche...wait what? Why are they leaving?

The Waite and pink dressed brunnet is now clinging to my arm, I felt my cheek heat up...maybe I should go to the doctors later. "Ne~! Tsu-chan let's go in that shop!" Psyche pointed to a miniture cake shop, I looked over and almost immediately nodded "okay let's go" I smiled as he nearly jumped up and down dragging me over towards the shop.

In the cake shop Psyche pick the same cake from earlier the vanilla cake with a strawberry on top. "Will you share with me Tsu-chan~?" his wide magenta eyes stared at me "yeah sure" I answered and with that Psyche giggled making my cheeks burn again. We shared the cake and drank some tea. Yeah it was peaceful, I like spending this time with Psyche. Hopefully Shizuo wouldn't wake up while we're gone.

* * *

**DAKL: Adorable~! Tsugaru doesn't realize he likes a certain bubbly brunnet~!**

**Psyche: Kawai ne~?**

**Izaya: So behind my back what a shame**

**DAKL: Something I said with Shizu-chan remember that secre-**

**Izaya: -flicks blade- say another word**

**DAKL: W-well umm! Hibiya!**

**Hibiya: Hibiya-sama to you! Well, I demand you humans-**

**Izaya: Ahem, my lovely humans...**

**Hibiya: Whatever you commoner don't interrupt me! REVIEW! NOW.**

**Psyche: Please~?**

_**SAYONARA TILL NEXT TIME~!**_


	3. Tensions In the Air

**Well we've got some yaoi here thanks to my friend who gave me the most best idea ever! I can't spoil so enjoy~!**

**Warning: YAOI IS BOYxBOY no like no read as for the rest please do enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the anime itself!**

* * *

**HIBIYA POV**

Gladly before dinner started Delic decided to interrupt my royal evening for a plan to get our brothers together, I didn't mind helping the commoner but he was going to give me, Hibiya-sama a gift and prince should always get showered with gifts especially with commoners.

After parting away from Psyche and Tsugaru, Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi wondered off together only leaving me and Delic together. "So what was that gift Delic-chan?" I asked in curiosity "hold on we're almost there~" Delic blew into my ear, that bastard of a commoner...I hate it when he does that. Its getting a bit of a drag not knowing what that blond is thinking even though I demand it sometimes.

"We're here~"

I glanced around to only spot a dark alleyway..oh don't tell me. "H-here?!" I shockly replied. This was no place for a prince like me to have sex at! I mean really! A comfortable king-sized bed coated with golden sheets would at least do! "New places at least it wasn't like the last one~" his breath tickled down my neck causing me to shiver. "But h-how!?" I hissed as his slim fingers roam over my clothed chest, "easily" Delic's husky voice made me wonder how long he's been waiting for this..

"Hibiya-sama~" his lustful voice sang into my ear as he pinned me against the icy brick wall. I was flustered the way his body language talked to me, that commoners way of seducing me. I felt soft tender lips trailing down my neck leaving small yet noticeable marks on my pale skin. I bit my lip softly moaning. Delic started to remove my cape and open up my shirt, staring to stare hungrily at my exposed chest, I shivered and flushed almost as much to match his eyes. I gasped as soon as I felt a slick wet muscle flick itself over to my right nipple.

"P-pervert" I mumbled as just he chuckled at me!

"Don't worry I'll warm you up very soon~"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

As Delic and Hibiya goes into a lustful wonderland, mean while Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi have a shy yet dominate miniature makeout session. Tsugaru and Psyche are enjoy each others company until an unknown question popped out of Psyche lips.

"Hey Tsu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a virgin?" Psyche asked innocently

"!"

Tsugaru's face flushed in complete embarrassment from that out-of-no-where question. The blond had no clue how to answer the brunet. 'Am I a virgin?' he asked himself before opening his mouth to say something. "I'm sorry Tsu-chan I made you uncomfortable didn't I?" Psyche frowned, "n-no it was just a random question it caught me off guard a little, to be honest...yes..." the blond whispered out the last part. Psyche pink orbs widen, but not by being shocked but of excitement still hoping he can just have Tsugaru. The taller man in the blue and white kimono set felt slightly awkward of the white and pink dressed male who was staring with wide eyes though it had a spark in them. "Are you?" the ocean colored eye blond questioned, "uhmm... Yeah I am...out of all my brothers I am the virgin" Psyche smiled answering like it wasn't an embarrassing question. The couple walked around a bit more getting nowhere for sexual tensions.

**PSYCHE POV**

Hibiya told me that him and Delic had sex their first date and Roppi said him and Tsuki had sex on their first week of dating each other! But I can't really get nowhere with Tsugaru I don't want to push or make him have sex with me! Oh no no no no no! I want him to feel comfortable enough, maybe some hints? Cause Roppi had to do that with Tsuki so he can get what ever he wants.

"Tsu-chan...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you uh..." I paused I felt like a lump was in my throat. He stopped walking to glance over at me flashing a concerned look, "what is it Psyche-kun? Is something bothering you?" I shook my head "then what is it?" Tsugaru calmly asked. I mustered every little pride I held in my slim body and tugged the blond with me to a 'secret base' that Hibiya and Delic used for their first date.

"P-psyche-kun where are yo-"

"A place Hibi-nii and Delic-nii went on their first date"

He stared at me for a bit as I dragged him inside the 'secret base'. Inside was a full sized bed covered in red and black sheets. Hopefully the bed gives off a huge hint~! Tsugaru blinked confused at first, then understood the concept, I guess he knew what will happen next cause he was blushing, so adorable~ I approached him leaning really close to his face and kissed him softly. His reply was kissing back bring me closer to his body warmth. Taking my role I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss deepen, he shyly licked at my lips which made me giggle softly and obliged opening my mouth only snaking our tongues out to wrap around each other in a little sloppy fashion. The kiss grew and grew making it heated I moaned into the lip lock, I played with his blond silky strands of hair. Both of us pulled back for air panting warm air against our skin.

After a minute of regaining oxygen I was pulled closer towards Tsugaru our bodies molded against one another. "Tsu-chan.." I whispered tangling my pale fingers into his hair as he breaths down my neck and his soft lips latch onto my neck kissing and nipping so gently it made me groan. I can feel his groin poking at me yet I can't say anything because my own was growing uncomfortably in my white skinny's.

**THIRD PERSON** **POV**

Psyche finally shows Tsugaru what he wanted. Mean while in Shizuo's apartment, he woke up to his cellphone vibrating on his night stand. Shizuo groaned picking it up to the unknown caller, "what do you want?" he grumbled into the phone only to hear an arousal moaning from the caller, he gulped "who is this?" he asked as the other panted into the phone.

"Shi-shi-zu-ch-annghh"

The blond blinked recognizing the voice 'damn flea...' he felt something uncomfortable in his boxers 'fuckin flea' he thought getting up from his bed throwing on what ever clothes he had and walked out of his apartment to go to the 'flea's' house to punish the raven for calling so late and moaning into the phone making him aroused.

**SHIZUO POV**

The damn louse called me at midnight moaning my name sounding so fuckable...wait forget that of what I said. I knocked onto his door, no answer so instead I check the knob. Open. Well now maybe he was careless. Walking inside closing and locking the door behind me I heard arousing grunts and groans. Damn flea! I marched up into his room only to find a skinny, pale, panting, messy, and aroused Izaya on the bed.

"Well someone's horny" I teased the smaller male which in return a weak glare from his auburn eyes. "S-shut up" the flea flushed darker getting up slowly and walking towards me boring his eyes into mine lustfully. "You shouldn't talk Shizu-chan~" he wrapped his thin arms around my neck whispering huskily into my ear, placing his knee in between my legs rubbing against my erection.

"Dammit flea...I swear I'll fuck you so hard you won't stand up tomorrow" I growled into his ear nipping at it hungrily.

"Who said you will top tonight Shizu-chan~" he chimed, pinning me down onto the bed.

Just fucking great.

"W-what?" I stammered, I know we secretly been having sex behind the others back and we switch positions a lot but why do I have to bottom tonight?! "And I bet your wondering why you have to bottom ne~? Well it's simple really~ you topped yesterday so it's my turn now to have some of my own fun~" he grabbed out a bag and rustled though it..that fuckin' kinky flea. I'm going to kill him.

* * *

**DAKL: Well my first smut for DRRR! But I'm splitting it up into two parts and yes they are all having sex~ and I'll put TsukixRoppi in the other chapter~ don't worry I haven't forgot them~!**

**Shizuo: Why do I have to bottom this one!?**

**Izaya: Because it's my turn Shizu-chan~**

**DAKL: Told you they had a secret~**

**Tsuki: W-what?**

**Roppi: I knew it, it was too obvious~!**

**Shizuo: Shut up and you people review!**

**Izaya: Now Shizu-chan you need to be more gentle..Like this. Ahem. My lovely humans review~**

**Shizu: Shut up fuckin' flea...**

_**SAYONARA TIL NEXT TIME~!**_


	4. Sexually Released

**Whoo! This is the second part from the last chapter and this time with some TsukixRoppi anyways I'll make more of this of TsugaruxPsyche with a side of DelicxHibiya and IzayaxShizuo~ Anyway enough said ENJOY~**

**Warning: Yaoi and I'm pretty sure you know that it is boyxboy so yah, if you like then read ahead~**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the anime belong to their rightful owner~! Which is not me though many people including myself wishes too and don't deny it cause I know you wished too~**

* * *

**TSUKI POV **

Roppi took me over to somewhere its not as public but a place where couples making out and free willing sex. It's odd I don't even know why he choose here out of all places. "Tsuki~" I heard Roppi whispered into my ear, I turned to meet Roppi's pericing lips that caught me into a kiss. I wasn't shocked in any way this was normal for him to pop his lips to lock with mine. I didn't waste a second and kissed back. Me and Roppi have dated for a while and three times a week we sneak out to see each other and end up having sex together as well, but I'm pretty sure Delic had sex about twice in one day with Hibiya. Those sex animals...they're dangerous.

Even though we did this a lot I still shyly flick my tongue over his moisted lips to get entrance in which he allows every time. I took advantage, but hesitated to slip my tongue inside his moist mouth. I earned a moan from him. Roppi pulled me closer to him slowly grinding against me it felt good but my pants are making it uncomfortable...then I looked down to see my bulged pants which Roppi smirked and chuckled its always embarrassing.

"Well look at what we have here Tsuki-chan~"

He was talking my covered erection, wasn't he?

Roppi dropped to his knees and unzipped my pants, his hot breath hitting down on my boner making it throb desperate for attention. He licks through my boxers I groaned and he started to suck through the cloth, oh how I detest that cloth.

"mmmgh" I moaned silently

The raven on his knees set my erection free, the cool air hitting it made me shiver. I could feel that warm muscle flick at my harden boner, I grasped onto his silk jet-black hair. He sucked onto the head I was in pleasure as he took in my whole erection in his wet hot cavern. I bit down my moans slightly pushing on his head closer to make him deep throat it. He swallowed me and flicking his tongue just right.

I was about to release but I pulled him back, I couldn't take it anymore it was my turn to return my pleasures. I pushed him against the wall of the bathroom. Which I still can't believe we're doing this in the bathroom. I shoved three fingers in his mouth, he sucks and licks my fingers moist. I was getting impatient and Roppi's eyes were darken with lust. It made him more attractive even though he already is. I snatched my fingers away from his mouth, they were slick slightly dripping with his saliva.

Roppi stared at me in want, "T-Tsukishima~" he really did want me!

I slipped my hands in the back of his pants sticking one finger in his puckered hole. He moaned into my ear deliciously. Oh crap, I was getting harder and harder. I thrusted my slim finger inside deeper, he was squeezing them down. "Ahhnnghh" Roppi groaned as I slipped in my second then trusted in the third finger, gently scissoring his tight hole. Roppi started to move his hips down onto my fingers which made him gasp. Found it. I directly thrust my fingers against his prostate ,keeping them there rubbing against it. The ruby eyed male arched his back and cry out, rubbing against his prostate harder he came within seconds.

A smirk found its way to my face, I pulled out my fingers and replaced them with my harden erection. Roppi gasped and gripped onto me tightly, I pushed in as deep as I could.

"nnngghh t-tsuki…aaah!"

Right then and there I knew I pressed against his prostate. "m-move…" he groaned, tightly grasping my shoulders. Gently I thrusted my hips, grinding up against him, his moans and groans was like a song in my ears. I got too addictied to sound that I didn't even know I picked up my pace faster. "Naaahhnn... T-tsuki m-more" Roppi grinded his hips down onto mine. I grabbed onto his waist thrusting in and out roughly and deep enough to hit dead on his prostate. Oh did he tighten around me enough I was ready to burst. Roppi grunted loudly "T-Tsuki I'm...c-commmghh" I grasped onto his cock that was throbbing for attention roughly stroking it just in time with my thrusts.

A few thrusts later Roppi was gone "TSUKI!" and with that he came in between our stomachs. Shortly I came as well, both of us panted feeling our after glow. "Tsuki~ next date I'm topping~" oh great.

**DELIC POV**

Heh, I was having a bit fun messing and seducing Hibiya..it was too easy. I started with his nipples gently, rubbing and sucking them til they felt hard under my tongue. Oh did you know Hibiya sings better than me when he's in bed~ but don't tell him I told you this~ shhh our secret. Hibiya arched himself so deliciously I just wanted to rip everything off him and fuck him senseless! But teasing him was a little better. I slid my hand up and down his lower torso rubbing just above his erection, I do enjoy those blushed panting faces he makes, remind to video tape this one day.

The prince right before me moaned a storm every time I rubbed near his aching cock. "D-delic...mmmnn" I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He gave me a confused look with a hint of anger "w-why did you stop!?" he demanded "I should really take a picture of you like this" I chimed, his body flushed in arousal, his face blushed with a bit of drool down his bruised lips, his chest exposed with harden perky nipples, the little bulge in his pants...god let me just fuck him into tomorrow!

Like his blush couldn't be darker at my little comment "s-shut up..." he faced away from me. I grab his cock lightly squeezing it "D-Delic!" he was caught off guard and gasped. The golden eyed raven grasped my jacket, I pulled myself closely to his shivering body and warmed him up by grinding roughly against him. Sure he's a prince but he likes it rough in bed, if you know what I mean~

"Aaangggh"

Hibiya grunted rubbing his erection to mine, oh mother of god that friction felt so good! I pulled out a mini bottle of lube from my jackets pocket, hey you never know well with me and Hibiya we always have sex cause we are like rabbits in heat, haven't figured that out?

Removes my hand from his ready to burst boner I soaked my fingers with the lube with a dazed prince lustfully staring at me, I didn't waste any time to travel my lubed fingers to his entrance. "nnnaaahh" he moaned biting his nails into my jacket, one at a time just to stretch him out with my slender fingers. "Delic...p-please" he thrusted his hips onto my fingers, "please what~?" I smirked even though I was aching inside wanting to replace my fingers already.

"T-take me..I-I want you...p-please" he begged, okay, okay he begged seriously who wouldn't want a tightass prince begg for you to fuck him? Cause I certainly would!

"Gladly~ let me hear you sing for me Hibiya-sama~" I smooth talked removing my fingers and unzipped my white pants to set my throbbing cock free from its cage, ooh did that felt good. I pulled off his pants spreading his legs and ass wide open beautifully.

I slowed my way to entering him, I earned a groan and some pants from the raven. Finally me fully entered the tight hole, I waited for his gesture to continue, if not I'll hear it. Hibiya clinged onto me then nodded, I didn't waste my time at all to thrust into his abused hole. "Aaaahh!" there it is. My wonderful parking spot inside Hibiya. His prostate. I hit myself on drive rusting hard against his prostate "D-Delic! Nnghh faster!" he thruster down to meet my own thrust in a fashionly rhythm. I growled and kissed him deeply making the kiss a bit sloppy and sucked his tongue capturing every moan that surpassed his throat. And without a doubt two more thrusts and he came all over my jacket and his chest, panting loudly, but I wasn't done yet.

I continued my pace rubbing against his prostate with my throbbing cock that I could feel it building up. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I thrusted in deeply and came all inside him. He arched and moaned at being filled and I groaned loudly, we both panted feeling relieved. "uhgn D-Delic I told you not to come in me!" he panted, oops I forgot he hated that to well to bad it was payback from when he came in me the last time~

"Don't act like you don't like it~"

"But I-I don't"

"Oh you don't? Well then I'll show you that you do in round 2~"

**IZAYA POV**

Oh how I love to tease my little monster in bed~ but he secretly loves being penetrated right in his prostate. Well me being the kinky so called 'flea' decided to have some real fun tonight and toy with my chained up monster hmmm, now let's see... ah, perfect~ I pulled out a lubed vibrator that's connected to Psyche's IPod. Hm what he doesn't know won't hurt him ne~? I disposed of any clothes that was hiding the blonds fit body. Just looking at that body makes me want to leave some art on it. I gently roamed my slim hands down his chest stopping at stomach. "Ne, Shizu-chan such beautiful skin for such a monster" I teased he just gave me a 'tck' and looks away, ooh that hurts~

"Shizu-chan look at me" I turned his face to look directly into my orbs. Sneakily I pushed in the lubed vibrator all the way and put on the headphones, "I-Izayahh!" ooh he sounded deliciously surprised. His expression was satisfying the red blush that dusted over his cream colored cheeks just under his mocha eyes ah yes most delightful~

He arched his back up exposing his chest to my attention, I smirked and leaned down kissing that toned chest. All I can hear was tightening friction through the headphones, I have to say I'm a bit jealous of that vibrator right now. Slowly thrusting the vibrator to seer into Shizuos ass making a bunch of 'squelch' and 'squish' noises, I was horribly turned on it almost hurted. "mmgh...! I-Izahhyahah" oooh I like that expression.

Shizuo kept squirming around I had to pin him even with these chains. I leaned down and bit down on his neck licking and sucking repeatily to show a very noticeable mark, I continued doing the same down his chest though. "aaahh, m-more" he moaned, I thrusted the vibrator deeply in pushing it roughly against him as it vibrated his insides, "oooh f-fuck..I-Izaya"

"But I already am~"

"S-shut up"

I grinned oh how I enjoy topping this monster after all he is my most absolute favorite human of all. I teasingly run my fingers lightly down his swollen erection and watched his reaction. Exactly as I imagined, drooling, blushed and half lidded eye of lust. I should take a picture and mess with him about it. My arousal was almost painful from all this teasing. "I-Izaya, I...I need...you" he panted gripping the sheets, hm should I end my little bundle of fun? Hm, no I think I'll make him beg~

"what was that? I can't hear you"

"y-yes you did...mmgh! y-you f-fuck...me a-already! Dammit!" he growled

"as you wish my little monster~"

I kissed his lips flicking my tongue over his lips, loving the taste though the tobacco taste was a bit bitter. The tightness I could hear from him was so arosuing. He moaned and whimpered once I removed the vibrator from his ass, I couldn't help but chuckle at his whimpers. Soon enough I thrusted my own throbbing shaft roughly into his tightass as he yelped and arched up against me. Ah reminds me when we did this through out high school heh. Shizuo kissed me roughly ah so he likes it rough ne~? I didn't wait for any signs to move I just went ahead and invited myself inside him again. Shizuo grinded his hips down to go to my rough and fast thrust.

"mm Shizu-chan your so tight~"

"s-shut up! Aaah..!"

Heh I love this. I angled myself a bit placing his legs to hook on my shoulders getting more access inside. He's so tight it feels good~

"AAAH!"

Oooooo there's my spot and only my spot. His little sweet spot I hit and pressed against with my cock. "N-ngh I-I'm...cominngh!" and he released "r-really warn a little earlier S-Shizu-chan" I grunted as I continued our rhythm, sometimes he's so caught in pleasure he forgets heh figures~

"Aaah Izaaaya m-more...give m-me moree"

The bed was rocking with my thrusts creaking and banging against the wall and the sounds of the blonds song imitating off the walls in my bedroom. I release into him without warning and he arched and released right after me. He fell back onto the bed and we both panted "I'm not g-going easy on you n-next time flea"

"Is that so? Heh don't worry I like it rough Shizu-chan just like you" I whispered into his ear making him blush darkly. Only I can make Shizuo sing like that~

**TSUGARU POV**

"Mmgh Tsugaru~" he moaned as I found that one spot on his pale neck. I kissed and sucked that spot earning groans from the smaller male in front of me. Once I pulled back to stare at the hickeys on his neck. I don't even know how this started..it was fast but I enjoyed this. His magenta eyes bore into my blue ones again as we kissed each other innocently at first before it was an all out war for dominance in the heated kiss. My hands moved on its own along with my body I was grind all up on Psyche and unbutton his white fur trimmed jacket and unzipped his pants, Psyche's face was painted with a crimson colored blush.

I felt a small bulge rubbing against my own bulge. "T-tsugaru" he whispered into my ear and licked at the shell I blushed, I wasn't a expert at this so I did my best and stroked his bulge in between his legs. Psyche groaned loudly grinding himself against my hand. I can already feel the precum soak through his boxers, I lowered myself down to face his bulge and licked at it. "Aaah t-tsugaru" he thrusted his erection towards my mouth as I sucked it tasting the precum and my saliva mixed together.

My mind was floating with pleasure, my body moved on its own. I couldn't control myself.

I pulled out his cock, it looked like it was ready to burst, quickly I replaced the cool air with my hot mouth, all I could hear was his groans. He didn't waste any time and released into my mouth as I swallowed as much as I could, it tasted funny. I pulled my mouth away with a pop sound and kissed up to meet his pink lips. Our mouth were syncly moving and I could feel cold slender fingers undoing my kimono letting it droop to my sides and expose me.

His hands rode up and down my body feeling around, a moan escaped my lips along with his own when I tweaked his nipple through his shirt. We started to dispose all of our clothing as we moved onto the bed naked. Psyche grabbed three of my fingers and put it into his mouth. I shut one eye looking at him as he was concentrating coating my fingers with his saliva, pulled my fingers away once I felt it wet enough.

He grabbed my hand and directed it down into his butt hole, I sorta understood but I guess he couldn't wait for me to figure out and pushed one of my coated fingers inside him, "aaah hah...mmm" he rocked his hips, I blushed at the sight of a horny bubbly Psyche in front of me.

Next thing I know was I'm thrusting in my second and third finger this time groaned like he was in pain and I stopped the thrusting and he glanced at me confusingly, "Psyche am I-I hurting you?" I asked worryingly but he just smiled "no Tsugaru just give me a second to adjust besides it feels good" he hummed, of course I was still dumbstruck of what he said but I continued anyway. I could feel him tighten and can hear the squishing from his saliva in his entrance rubbing with my fingers. The raven moaned "Tsugaru...I-I want...you" this was a big turn on of my virgin life. I understood him clearly and pulled out my now damped fingers and replaced them with something larger.

"Nngh! Mmnn.." Psyche gripped onto the sheets panting.

I buried in deeply in the warm cavern grunting of his tightness and warmth. He started to drool a bit, "m-move.." he slightly gritted his teeth as I was starting my pace, well he is a virgin too and we're new to this so we're not quite use to it. I didn't want to fasten my pace so I kept it nicely slow, "a-anngh..faster" I nodded at the command and thrusted into him faster and rougher. Capturing all his groans and moans into a heated kiss, our tongues mingled together, he started to squeeze down onto my cock. "I-I'm cominghh!" Psyche panted arching in his release yelling out my name squeezing down harder, I couldn't help but thrust in roughly and release my load into him and pant.

We collapse onto the bed as I pulled out and cuddled next to him both enjoying our afterglow. That sure was something new. I liked it though.

* * *

**DAKL: Well that was a late update Q^Q I'm so sorry but at least it was longer ne~? xD But schools coming so I have no time but promise I will update as fast as I can~! **

**Shizuo: Izaya! Who said I secretly enjoyed that?! Damn you DAKL**

**Izaya: well apparently I did and so did you during our sex~! And don't blame her~**

**Delic: Hell...don't forgive thi-**

**Psyche: -covers Delics mouth- so mean Delic-nii anyway review~**

**Tsugaru: Review so DAKL won't die from Shizuo and maybe Delic**

**DAKL: ;A; yes please~ save me -whisper-**

_**SAYONARA TIL NEXT TIME~!**_


End file.
